


Молочко

by littledoctor



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: На заявку: «Солнечный свет. Выберите временной период где-нибудь в 616 и притворитесь, что они друзья. И под друзьями я имею в виду «трахаются на регулярной основе»





	Молочко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Juice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287425) by [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar). 



> Отбечено Doc Rebecca

Стив раздвигает шторы, в комнату врывается солнечный свет, и Тони это бесит.

— Не-не-не, — бормочет Тони и глубже зарывается в грязные простыни. О том, что за мокрое пятно при этом оказывается у него под щекой, он предпочитает не думать. Все лучше, чем ослепнуть от света. Он накрывается с головой и решает снова заснуть. Перекатывается на живот и вскрикивает, потому что простыни под ним склизкие, холодные и вообще — фу-фу-фу! — Святый Боже, они не пошли в душ, всегда надо ходить в душ, это ж мерзко, это все Стив виноват.

Тони выныривает на поверхность — не отпуская, впрочем, одеяла — отползает подальше от холодного пятна и нюхает свои руки.

— Ты что, руки свои нюхаешь? — интересуется Стив, во всей своей обнаженной красе маршируя мимо него в ванную.

— Надо их сменить, — заявляет Тони, уже выбравшись из постели и дергая за край простыни. — Господи. Почему мы вообще решили, что это хорошая идея, — продолжает он, поднимая простыню вверх. На его стороне темнеет характерное мокрое пятно. — Я будто со свиньей спал.

Стив в ванной закидывает голову назад и что-то булькает.

— Мы ничего не решали, — возражает он, сплюнув. — Это ты решил заснуть, развалившись на мне. Сознательным принятием решения тут даже не пахнет. И выдержкой тоже. А свиньи, между прочим, на редкость чистоплотные животные. Я спал со свиньями.

— Так себе выбор, — рассеянно отвечает Тони.

— Ага, — соглашается Стив, изучая кучу сброшенныхТони простыней. — Лучше бы меня поймала Гидра. Зимой. В Швейцарии. — Он бросает взгляд на кровать и закатывает глаза. — Я, наверное, пойду к себе, — пожимает он плечами.

Берется за дверную ручку, и сердце Тони начинает биться раза в два быстрее.

— Стив, — шипит Тони. — Стив. Что за… У тебя…у тебя... молочко на заднице, Стив, остановись...

— Молочко? — уточняет Стив. — Правда? — Он проводит рукой между ног и смотрит на ладонь. — Это твое.

— Я знаю, — продолжает шипеть Тони. — Ты не можешь выходить в таком виде. Шесть утра, блин, народ уже проснулся.

— Никто так рано не встает, — парирует Стив, потому что Стив, когда пожелает, может быть тем еще говнюком. — Это не по-американски, — добавляет он, идеально копируя интонации Тони.

— Кэрол уже встала, — врет Тони, потому что ну не может же Стив Роджерс разгуливать по коридору без одежды, зато в его телесных жидкостях! — Пошли обратно, — продолжает он. — Я верну простыни. Можешь закрыть мне рот рукой, когда будешь трахать.

Стив шествует обратно с таким видом, будто вовсе не этого добивался с самого начала. Он сияет. Волосы торчат в разные стороны в художественном беспорядке. Под кожей перекатываются литые мускулы.

Тони неуверенно прикрывает руками полувставший член.

— Уверен, — тихо выговаривает Стив, упираясь бедром ему в пах и скользя руками по обнаженному животу. — Уверен, ты позволишь мне гораздо больше, — шипит он.

По коже Тони пробегают мурашки.

— Не очень-то на меня похоже, — отвечает он и льнет к его крепкому телу.

У Тони грязные, влажные от пота волосы, и ему плевать. Он кладет голову Стиву на плечо. Ведет языком по его ключице.

— Там голый матрас.

— Ничего, — шепчет Стив ему в шею. — Мы аккуратно. Я бы даже сказал, предельно осторожно.

— Это точно не про нас с тобой, — говорит Тони. Может, если довести Стива до кондиции, он швырнет его на кровать, или возьмет на весу, или схватит за горло и заставит встать на колени, или...

Стив прижимает его к окну.


End file.
